Queen of DeNile
'''Queen of DeNile '''is the 5th episode of the 2nd Season of I Am Weasel. In this episode, I.M. Weasel and I.R. Baboon attempt to save Cleopantless (The Red Guy) from a group of invading asps. Plot I.M. Weasel and I.R. Baboon run a successful asp extermination business in the ancient Egyptian desert. One day, when the two friends play a game of tic-tac-toe, an exhausted messenger literally gives them a long-distance (phone) call saying that the Royal Palace of Cleopantsless (The Red Guy) is being invaded with asps. The two head out to the palace and witness that the asp invasion is much larger than they thought. The bare-naked queen, being harassed by the asps, begs them to hurry up with their job. I.R. brags about getting rid of the asps and saving the queen, but Weasel reminds him that asps are dangerous reptiles, so they must use caution and stealth as possible. Weasel and Baboon's first trick is creating an asp motel which asps can come inside but cannot come out, and the bait is a wrapped piece of mint on the bed. They sneak away for the asps to come, but it turns out that Cleopantsless gets her head stuck in the trap, since "she" attempts to grab the mint for "herself". Their next trick involves an annoyed I.R. wearing a female asp costume and having him smell like one with milk poured all over the costume. I.R. is able to get the asps' attention by shaking his rear end and is chased up a palm tree, but the trick fails when the asps see that the female asp is only I.R.'s costume and proceed to physically assault him and the asps go back to swooning over Cleopantsless. By now, every asp in the world has come to see Cleopantsless. Weasel and Baboon have almost given up hope, until I.R. compliments that the queen is like an asp magnet. Therefore, Weasel comes up with one last plan: the two friends build a fake pyramid for the queen to lead the asps into the trap and come out unharmed. The plan works but ends up with one mistake: Baboon has forgotten to install an escape hatch, and Weasel accepts the fact they're rather imperfect as they walk away, abandoning the queen. 4,000 years later, our present-day Weasel and Baboon discover the ancient asp trap left behind by their ancestors by studying the hieroglyphics on the wall. Weasel claps his hands to open the door, and he and Baboon that the queen and her pests have aged well and are playing a game of poker. The queen invites them to play and meet her asps, but the two friends back out and leave them inside the trap once more. On their way back home, Weasel invites Baboon to play a game of digital tic-tac-toe, to which Baboon lets Weasel go first, since he one last time. Weasel blinks his eyes in front of the camera, as they drive off for home. Goof Although Baboon forgot to install an escape hatch near the end of the short, it turns out there is an escape hatch on the side where the hieroglyphics are on the asp trap. So, although the hatch was built within the trap by Weasel and Baboon, they unreasonably seem to have forgotten about it. Trivia If one looks closely at the screen showing the asp motel, one of the sign says "Free HBO", making a reference to the HBO Channel. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2